the legend of spyro: into the twilight
by churro of hell
Summary: spyro and cynder start to experience something in their sleep known as a twilight, a corrupted version of the real world created by the darkmaster only accesible in sleep. Rated M for crude humor, graphic stuff, and language
1. why do we have nightmares?

Chapter 1: why do we have nightmares?

The night after the battle with Cynder, Spyro's energy was completely depleted; he couldn't even keep himself up. He passed out right after he returned into the temple. In his sleep, he had a dream. Spyro was in the temple, the same spot he was outside his dream. It was dark, very dark; he had a very unwelcome feeling. Torches were lit with black flames with a faint purple glow; it was very clear to see but only gave out a faint light. He was standing in a dark Smokey haze; the floor was damp and sticky. He still felt very tired and collapsed onto the floor. He was too tired, it was hard for him to open his eyes and look around. All he could see was the dense fog.

"Ignitus are you there?" 

"Cynder, any one, please help me"

Nobody was there but himself, he felt so depressed just standing there. He didn't want to be there, and something didn't want him to be there either. He heard a voice, he couldn't recognize the tone of voice, and he didn't even know if it was a male or females voice.

"Help me Spyro!"

"I can't find you!"

"Help me Spyro!"

"Help me find you!"

"So I can kill you…"

Spyro tried moving his legs toward the opposite direction of the voice; he was able to crawl over against the wall, dragging himself threw the dense fog. He could feel the mold and dead roots on the crumbling walls, the mold was highly toxic and he started coughing allot.

"Who are you?"

Spyro finally can open his eyes, his eyes sting from all the spores floating in the air from all the mold and fungus growing on the floor and walls. But when he finally took a good look, there was a figure in a robe wearing a dull white mask. The figure kept walking closer and closer, it was dragging a long blade. It made the sound like nails running down the chalk board; it wasn't a pleasant feeling to him.

"Thank you Spyro" 

"I found you Spyro"

It raised its long blade into the air and swung in a downward slash.

Spyro awoken from his dream with a shocking scream, he was in a state of panic. He woke up surrounded by the four guardian dragons, Cynder, and Sparx. Same spot he was in his dream, but without the unwelcome feeling.

"You okay there buddy?" Sparx asked Spyro; he was flying repeatedly around Spyro.

"What's wrong, did you have a nightmare?" Cynder asked, she sounded very worried.

"Yeah, but it was nothing really"

Spyro didn't mention anything about his dream since; he thought that they would find him crazy. But he knew that nothing is crazy in the way the world is now, but he didn't want to frighten anyone either. After all the panic and worry, Spyro was standing in the balcony outside the temple. He whispered what he heard in his dream to himself.

"Help me Spyro!"

"I can't find you!"

"Help me Spyro!"

"Help me find you!"

"So I can kill you…"

Right after that, Cynder walked into the balcony. Spyro can still sense worry in her voice.

"He's still out there you know" Cynder said looking into the sky.

"But he's still imprisoned, you shouldn't be worried"

"Yeah, I guess your right"

He looked down to the floor; he turned to the other direction and started to walk away. All he kept thinking of was that nightmare, nothing else concerned him.

"Wait, where are you going?" Cynder jerked her head around toward Spyro.

From a distance, Spyro asked Cynder a question.

"Cynder, Have you ever had a nightmare" he asked, his voice was very low.

"Um, yeah, everybody does"

Spyro went back in Cynder's direction, Ignitus was watching from the entrance of the balcony.

"I had one, last night."

"Yeah, I kinda noticed"

"It was, well, different from others."

"I mean it was nothing, but I felt so, unwelcome" Spyro explained to Cynder

"Every nightmare feels unwelcoming"

"I know, but it got to the point that my body ached and my eyes stung"

"Maybe because you just fought a huge battle with, well, the bad version of me"

"I guess your right, but it felt so real"

"All dreams feel real, it's natural"

"I just don't know how to say it; I was in the same spot that I was sleeping…" 

"What else?"

"I was just, like, the opposite"

"Like an alternate reality?"

"Exactly, but it was corrupted and in ruins"

"Like a dark world?"

"Yeah, and somebody was there, in a robe and wearing a gray mask, and it was dragging a really long blade"

"Did it try to kill you?"

"Yes, but after it raised the blade into the air, that's when I woke up"

"And that's why you were screaming like a girl"

"Yeah, wait, I wasn't screaming like a girl!"

After a few minutes of laughing and playing around there was a moment of awkward silence.

"But for real, it wasn't a good feeling" 

"It must have been hard for you, not being able to defend your self"

"It wasn't only that though"

"You mean there's more?"

"Yeah, it spoke to me"

"Spyro, your dream is starting to sound like a load of bull crap"

"I'm serious!"

"Fine, I'm listening!"

_Help me Spyro_

_I can't find you_

_Help me Spyro_

_Help me find you_

_So I can kill you_

"Um…"

"Finally it said…"

_Thank you spyro_

_I found you…_

"It's kinda hard to believe"

"But it's true"

"I'm amazed you can remember all of your dream, most creatures can't do that"

"I've never been able to remember my dreams"

"Me to…"

As Spyro and Cynder walked back into the temple, they ran into Ignitus. He supposed to have important news for them.

"Spyro, Cynder, I have news for both of you" Ignitus impatiently said

"This must be urgent, you sound so, excited" Spyro replied

"Yes, an old friend of mine is coming in a few days; he's done research on the dark

master and knows allot of detail for the dark master"

"Wait…" Spyro paused and looked at Cynder

"Shouldn't you know more about the dark master?"

"Just because I served him doesn't mean I've met him face to face"

"Just wondering" Spyro and Cynder look back at Ignitus again

"You better get ready, start thinking of anything you're going to ask"

"I think we know what to ask" Cynder stepped up and spoke

Ignitus then walked back into the temple, Spyro and Cynder stayed in the balcony for a longer time.

"Spyro, do you think this dream has to do with the dark master?"

"You're funny, first you thought this dream was a load of bull shit, and know you think it has to do with the dark master!"

"Dreams aren't actually like that…"

"I actually believe you; this might have to do with him"

"You should never feel pain in a dream, you're suppose to recover energy from sleep, not use it"

"Now I'm worried, what if it happens to me tonight"

"It's likely to happen to me to; the dark master's first priority is probably to kill us"

"We should ask that guy coming about if this has to do with the dark master"


	2. her name is grunge

Chapter 2: her name is grunge

Spyro still had the dream in his mind; he hasn't forgotten anything about it.

The day wasn't over yet, Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx had nothing better to do but just go back to the swamp. Spyro noticed something different about the swamp, the sun. The sun was brighter, the sky was blue, and the mushrooms revealed their true colors.

"Sparx, have you noticed something different?" Spyro asked

"Huh, what, oh look the suns out"

"What ever…" spyro rolled his eyes

Sparx hurried ahead of both dragons, rushing them to keep up.

"Spyro, look, it's our mushroom, the one we always hang out by and it's…" Sparx yelled

"Hot pink…" Cynder replied

The mushroom had a hot pink cap with purple violet dots, pretty much a fruity color.

"I kinda regret that the sun came out…" Spyro explained

They walked farther into the swamp, Cynder started to question Spyro about the dream.

"Spyro, I know you're still thinking about the dream" said Cynder

"It's not a dream anymore…"

"What?"

"Nothing…"

They walked deeper into the marsh to the center were the largest mushroom sits; it was a red mushroom and had white spots.

"Here it is, the great mushroom" I explained

"Damn, that's tall" Cynder said in surprise, looking up to the mushroom

"Standing 70 feet tall, worlds largest mushroom"

"Pfft, my mushroom can grow taller than that" Sparx whispered

"Ewwwww, I don't even want to know what you meant" Cynder said disgusted

"What, I didn't mean it that way!" Sparx panicked

"What I meant was I tried growing mushrooms!"

"Magic mushrooms…!" Spyro teased

"Sparx grows magic mushrooms!" Cynder teased

"Stop it!" Sparx demanded

As they played, they didn't know that they were being watched by others. On top of the great mushroom, two other dragons stared down to the trio.

One of the dragons, a female, looked similar to cynder. Her horns were slick; she has a VERY long red scarf wrapped around her neck that moves with the wind.

The other, a desert tan color wrapped in white bandage cloths. His horns jagged and wings torn. His eyes were a bloody red color, and his teeth were razor sharp.

Grunge and dusk were their names.

"They look tasty, I can't wait to sink my teeth into the purple one!" dusk said impatiently

"Your going to have to wait, we can't go down there till Zane's back" Grunge replied

"But they look so yummy"

A black mist rolled onto the mushroom, a shadowy figure raised from the mist.

"What took you so long?" Grunge asked

The shadowy figure became a black dragon with a dark red belly, it was Zane

"Babe, I missed you" Zane flirted

"Don't get all flirty with me…"

"Is it your time of the month?" Zane teased

One of the red scarves dangling in the wind wrapped around Zane's neck hanging him 6 feet above the mushroom cap.

"Your pushing it, aren't you?"

"I can't die, you know that…" Zane replied

"I'm the one that drew the curse seal on you, and it's not that hard to erase it either!" Grunge threatened

"Err…"

The red scarf smashed Zane several times on the cap and threw him down with immense force, Zane bounced once and landing on the cap softly.

"Come on, I'm hungry!" Dusk demanded

"…it's clear to go" whispered Zane

Dusk exploded into a cloud of brown dust and zoomed down to the ground were the trio played.

"What the hell…" Spyro whispered

The cloud of brown dust took form as dusk; his mouth was open with drool dripping from his teeth.

"You look so yummy…"

"Did he just say Spyro looked yummy?" Sparx asked

Dusk dashed at high speed attempting to take a bite of Spyro, at close range Spyro tail whipped Dusk throwing him several feet away. Dusk landed on his four feet, he took a large chunk of earth and spit it back at Spyro. The lump of earth took form of a spike hurling Toward Spyro; Spyro used his earth breath to shatter the spike into several pieces, not knowing that Dusk was dashing toward Spyro behind the spike. Dusk attempted a slash but a long red Scarf wrapped around his body forcing him back.

"That's enough Dusk" Ordered Grunge

Spyro ran back toward Cynder and Sparx.

"Sparx, go back to the temple and alert the guardians!" Spyro ordered

"Yeah, I was thinking of that"

Sparx quickly flew back toward the temple, Cynder stayed with Spyro incase of another attack.

"Who the hell are you?" Spyro demanded an answer

Grunge walked closer to both dragons, Zane entered the area as well.

"Allow us to properly introduce ourselves, my name is Grunge"

"My humble hungry friend over there is Dusk, Dusk say hello" Grunge ordered Dusk

"I already have!" Dusk panted

"And this is…"

"My name is Zane, or you can call me the black mist dragon, but it's a pleasure to meet you two" Zane introduced himself

Spyro positioned himself for an attack, but Cynder stopped him.

"Spyro don't, there's no point, they can't die" Cynder explained

"How…"

"They are part of a clan named the children of the grey, the immortal clan. It would be suicide to even step into their territory"

"Very good, and you must be Cynder, the X servant of the Dark Master" Grunge asked

"But why are you here, what do you want from us?" Spyro asked

"We are afraid you might interfere with our plans…" Grunge replied

They heard voices in the background, voices recognized from the ape soldiers.

Several soldiers came running out from the surrounding entrances. About 20 soldiers ran in Spyro's direction, waving their axes and swords in the air.

"Let me take care of this…" Grunge explained


End file.
